Sunny days
by yuki.chan27
Summary: after the war. Draco changes in many ways. Harry is confused and his...mate?
1. Chapter 1

**It's my first attempt so please be kind**

I do not own these characters J. does

-Chapter 1-

The war ended. It was a bloody one, but it was expected as they have fought against Voldemort. The Light won and the Dark lord vanished from this world as Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived killed him just as the Prophecy said. There were many losses amongst each side; everyone had lost something from family, relatives, to body parts and even dignity as some were hiding while everyone was fighting. The now headmaster of Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall, was pacing back and forth in her office seemingly disturbed and wondering how and with what staff will she repair the damages Hogwarts withstood.

Unknown to everyone, a boy was standing near the Great Hall watching silently as the dead were brought there and mourned. Two big tears were rolling on his cheeks and other were threatening to fall from his big green eyes. He felt guilty. This people died and he was still alive, he knew he shouldn't blame himself as they chose to fight for the greater good but still the feeling was there. Unnoticed by him was a pair of silver-grey eyes that studied him calmly. They emerged from the shadows where they were hiding and crept up behind him silently.

"What are you doing out here, Potter? Shouldn't you be in there?" the boy possessing the silver- grey eyes asked in a whisper.

Harry's eyes widened and he slowly turned. In front of him was a tall boy with stormy silver-grey eyes, platinum blonde hair, aristocratic features that fit him well, a disturbingly pale skin that seemed to glow and a well-built body.

"How come you see me, Malfoy?" Harry hissed narrowing his eyes. It was not like he didn't like him, on the contrary he was madly in love with him from the first time he met Draco at Madam Malkin's but he still had to hate him, still had to put an act so his friends, especially Ron wouldn't find out how he felt.

"You didn't answer my question", Draco said as he slowly approached him. His eyes held something but Harry couldn't be sure what it was. How could he honestly, as Draco didn't show much emotion, his mask hiding everything he seemed to feel from the world's eyes. But he was surprised because Draco didn't wear the usual sneer on his face and seemed at least a little bit worried.

"I don't want to enter…just not yet." he answered looking at his feet ashamed at being this weak. He didn't know why he told him his reason just knew he needed someone to know even if said someone was his so called enemy. "Now it's you turn to answer my question."

"I don't know. I just seem to see you. Is there a problem with that?" he answered in a low sexy voice as he took a step closer, took his Invisibility cloak off of him and tilted his chin upwards so that Harry was staring in his stormy eyes and almost lost himself in them. "You are not weak Harry; you are strong and really brave. You should be happy that you got rid of Voldemort and you are now free." And with that he took off in the shadows to the dungeons leaving a stunned Harry behind.

Harry looked after him for what seemed like hours but in fact were only minutes. He sure was confused as to why would Draco of all people say those things to him, wasn't Harry his enemy? The one person he loathed and hated with his entire being? So why would he say those encouraging words that lifted his burden from his heart, which made him feel relieved and free for the first time since he killed Voldemort?

Harry shook his head and turned so that he could go to his room, the second place he could go without being disturbed. 'I don't think I'll ever figure Dra umm Malfoy out. He sure can change quickly.' he thought as he found himself in front of Fat Lady's portrait and he automatically said the password. As the door opened he entered and sighed in relief when he saw that the common room was empty. He quickly entered his room and throwed himself on the bed, instantly falling asleep. Little did he know that he was being watched by the same silver-grey eyes that questioned him earlier.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all. I'll try updating every week.**

**I do not own the characters, J. does. ^^**

-Chapter 2-

Draco made his way to the dungeons only to reconsider and head back, following the raven to his room. He wondered how the Boy Who Lived could not feel his presence. After all Voldemort has been after him for as long as he lived, but he knew that even the mudblood lover Weasley after training with his Father could follow someone without being noticed.

He entered the common room after Harry and to the raven's room watching him silently even after he fell asleep. He felt like a stalker but he needed to make sure that Harry wouldn't do something stupid. He knew that if he let Harry succumb to guilt he most definitely will lose him and he wouldn't let that happen. He needed the raven; he was like air for him. Without him he couldn't survive. He loved the boy deeply, even though people believed he was a cruel bastard. He fell in love with him at first sight and when he refused his friendship he was thoroughly impressed by how loyal he was to the Weasel even though he knew him for less than a day. Obviously he didn't let him know that, he still had a reputation and as his Father always said to him: 'Never let your mask down, never let anyone know what you feel.'

He let himself fall in a chair near the bed but still in the shadows. The sun was setting and for him it was the most dangerous part of the day, for now, since he was still a newbie. His Father told him that in time he will become more powerful and he would succeed in staying outside without getting himself killed.

He thought that he was quite lucky with his friends, Pansy and Blaise. Even though they were Slytherins they always understood what friendship meant and supported him when he told them he thought he was gay in third year. Or last year as well when he told them what he was, a little after he received his inheritance. They even accepted to fight with him against Voldemort. He knew that most of the Slytherins from his year that supported the Dark Lord will despise them after choosing to fight for the Light; even his Father decided that it was the best decision, especially after he heard that Draco's mate was Harry. Draco was a little surprised that his Father was so kind and supportive after years of harshness and coldness. His Mother told him that it was for his sake, since the Malfoy's were ruling the Vampires for ages, and he needed to toughen up.

Draco inhaled and almost lost his control as his mate's scent filled his lungs. It smelled like rain and snow altogether. He felt his canines elongate and he had to clench his fists to suppress his urge to go to his mate and bite in his delicate skin. He felt a wash of relief as Harry began to stir. He stood up silently and opened the window. Allowing himself a last gaze at his muse he climbed on the windowsill and studied the distance from there to earth. Soon after he thrown himself and beamed as he felt the wind through his hair. He landed safely and took steady strides to the Forbidden Forest. He was no longer afraid, well he never was of the forest he was more afraid of the unknown. As he entered he caught the scent of a deer really close. He let the vampire side of him take control and he climbed into a tree silently. He began jumping from tree to tree too fast for a human eye to see and soon he found himself into a large clearing. Right in the middle stood the innocent deer. He crouched on the ground like a predator and approached the deer without a sound. The deer lifted her head as she heard something but since she didn't see anything she kept on eating. He lunged at her with such rapidity that the poor deer didn't even know what was coming.

He fed off of her until she didn't have any blood left in her veins. He didn't feel guilty anymore, what was the point anyway?

He quickly casted a wandless spell to clean himself and decided it was time to head to the dungeons, he didn't need his friends to worry.

As soon as he entered Pansy caught him in a tight hug. "Where have you been? I was so worried when I couldn't find you in your room like always." she asked concern filled her voice

"I was…umm…you know, watching the stars" if anyone would have heard what he said most likely would think he lost his mind, but Pansy and Blaise knew that it was his way of saying he had been with his mate.

"Oh, well I think that maybe it would do you good if you told him. You can't just torture yourself like this, it isn't good. And I bet that you'll suffer even more as time will pass. You know, I read in a book some time ago…"

"Pansy, are you alright? You don't have a fever do you?" Blaise cut in with an amused smirk on his face. "Did you just say that you read in a book?" Draco added with the same amused smirk.

Pansy pouted. "oh, you boys, leave me alone. I was really worried about this inheritance Draco suffered. You know I didn't come of the age to receive it and I really needed to make sure…" she trailed off. Draco gave her an understanding look, he knew all too well the worries, after all he's been through them and Blaise as well. Blaise was like him, he was a vampire. He tried every day to comfort Pansy saying that vampire's mates are always humans so she wouldn't need to worry about transformations but she still was.

"Don't worry Pansy poo, you're gonna be alright" Blaise cooed taking her in a warm embrace; she was after all his mate. She unknowingly leaned into his embrace.

Draco looked away, feeling jealousy creep in his heart. Maybe Pansy was right, maybe he needed to tell Harry the truth.

"Well, as I was saying, Drakey you need to tell Harry for he needs to accept it. If you don't it will be the same thing as if he rejects it and you both will die." she said in a grave tone.

"I know, but I'm scared. He might actually reject me after all I did to him these past years." Draco said tiredly as he sat on the couch in the slytherin common room.

Pansy watched him silently. She felt helpless, and she hated the feeling. She needed to help her friend but she didn't know how, so she just sat on the couch near him and watched the fire with Blaise soothing her, knowing how she felt.

Draco got up suddenly and said goodnight to his friends, he went to his room for a few hours of sleep. He needed them, but instead of his usual dreams he had; now all he dreamt of was black.


	3. Chapter 3

_"dream"_

'thoughts'

"dialogue"

Well here it is ^^ chapter 3...hope i'll be able to write more ^^ i don't really have more inspiration right now ^^

-Chapter 3-

"_Harry, open your eyes" whispered a voice in his ear. He opened his eyes and the bright light blinded him for a minute but soon his vision cleared and he saw that he was in a green garden with lots of beautiful flowers. Most of them were lilies. He smiled, he loved lilies. He turned around to see who the voice belonged to. In front of him was Draco Malfoy in person._

_Harry gasped. "What's wrong love?" asked Draco concerned. "N n nothing." Harry stuttered utterly confused. "Where are we?"_

"_It's my Mother's garden. Do you like it?" Draco took his hand and started leading the way to the center of the garden. "Yes, it's breathtaking"._

_They walked in silence for what seemed like hours when they stopped near a fountain with a bench in front of it. Draco sat down and motioned for him to do the same. Harry approached the bench slowly and sat down at the other end of it. Draco was looking at him, he could feel his eyes as he looked at his feet. He started getting closer and he lifted Harry's chin with his fingers. Harry looked up into the familiar pool of silver. He was fascinated by them. They scooted closer and closer until their lips were merely brushing and they could feel each other's breath. Draco was the first to make a move, he put a chaste kiss on Harry's lips. Harry's eyes widened and he remained still for a second until his mind registered what happened. He put his fingers on his lips for he still felt Draco's soft lips. He blushed. Draco chuckled amused and leaned down. Harry's lips met him half way and they were __suddenly engaged in a kiss so passionate it made theire very core burst into flames__. Draco nibbled at his lower lip._ _His lips felt so good against his own__. Harry put his arms around Draco's neck; his knees were wobbling. Harry memorized every part Draco's cavern, tasting and feeling until they were left out of breath. They parted for the needed air and looked each other in the eye. They were glazed over and lustful. "Take me, Dragon" Harry barely managed to whisper. He put his head in the crook of Draco's neck and planted butterfly kisses all over it. He gently sucked on his collarbone earning a moan from his blonde. Draco took his face in his hands and put soft kisses on his eyes, cheeks and lips. He licked Harry's lips and moved at his neck. He licked and sucked and kissed earning soft moans from the raven, but soon the pleasure was gone as Harry felt two sharp teeth on his neck puncturing it then being inserted all the way. He heard sucking and he felt himself get drained, he tried to struggle but in vain. "Draco…ple…please…stop" he said between his breath._

Harry gasped as he sat up in his bed. The dream disturbed sweat was formed at his temples and he breathed slowly to calm himself. He was confused as to why would he dream of Malfoy now. His last dream of him had been two or three years ago. The end of the dream kind of confused him; it was as though Draco was sucking his…blood. Harry shuddered at his foolish thought, it was impossible for Malfoy to do that, he was a bastard but a human nonetheless, but the most disturbing fact was that even though he felt pain he enjoyed it and very much judging from the problem in his pants. He went to the bathroom to take a shower, a cold one, but stopped when he saw that the window was wide open. 'Weird, I don't remember letting the window open'. He shrugged and closed it. Passing by the mirror he looked at himself and nearly tripped when he saw how big the problem was. He needed to hurry and take that cold shower and fast, but it wasn't that simple. It seemed that even if he was freezing to death under the cold water the problem wouldn't go away. He had to take it in his own hands and literally. He started pumping it wildly images from his dream making it rather easy for him. The sensations he had felt overwhelmed him: the pleasure, the pain. He reached his climax and he fell in the bath-tub shaking and trembling from the force and the violence of the orgasm. He gathered his thoughts and his strength and, reaching for the soap, he started cleaning himself. His problem was gone, thank God. He couldn't believe that the dream he had made him that hard. That Malfoy of all people could do this to him. Well it was as the saying: opposites attract. He sighed and dragged himself into the room to get dressed. It was time to face the world. He put on some black pants that hugged his arse really nice and a green blouse that showed his lean body and matched his emerald eyes. He gave a nod of approval at himself, but smacked himself mentally. Who did he try to impress? His thoughts went to Malfoy but he vigorously shook his head. It wasn't as though he would notice him, he never did, why would he do it now?

He started walking to the Grand Hall, fearing of what he would find there. He didn't know how to react, he was scared but he was to proud to admit it. He opened the doors and looked inside. There were people mourning but he only had eyes for two girls: a redhead leaning on a tall girl with brown hair. They were crying silently trying in vain to comfort each other. One has lost her entire family while the other lost her lover, the father of her unborn child, and his family. Harry walked towards them with tears in his eyes barely managing to hold them back. They looked up at him as he approached and jumped, hugging him tightly. His tears were now pouring freely as reality dawned on him. His best mate, his adopted family, they were all dead. The girls were now whispering soothing words knowing that he hurt more than them, because he couldn't save them and he blamed himself for that. He blamed himself for all the losses his friends suffered. Even if they all tried to tell him that it wasn't his fault, he knew that deep down in their hearts they were all blaming him. He was The Chosen One, he should have tried harder to save as many people as he could, to make this war less bloody, but he couldn't do it. He felt useless. Even though Voldemort was dead, so were his family and friends. His entire life was dead. Even though he vowed, he vowed not to let anyone die again, he couldn't keep it. He cried and cried until he had no tears left. He looked at his best mates' dead body and he started shaking and trembling with pain. It was unbearable. The guilt was killing him. He felt himself being dragged by some people somewhere, but he was in so much pain that he didn't care. All he wanted was to die and be near his loved ones. He saw someone fussing over him, but he didn't understand a thing. He was handed some potion to drink but he was too weak to think. He felt cold hands on him that guided the potion to his lips and he drank it. It had a sweet taste, but as soon as he swallowed it he felt drowsy. He felt himself being laid on a bed and he fell asleep.

He opened his eyes and sat up groggily, he didn't know what happened and he realized he was in the infirmary. He looked around hoping to see Madam Pomfrey, but did a double-take as he saw hid blonde nemesis sleeping in a chair next to his bed. His eyes softened at the scene in front of him; Draco looked so peaceful he didn't resist the urge to pass his fingers through his hair, marveling at the softness of his locks. He traced delicately so he would not wake him up with the tips of his fingers Draco's aristocratic features earning a soft sigh. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his plump lips, but as he did that the blonde began to stir. He looked absolutely angelic half asleep, muttering something under his breath that Harry couldn't stop the smirk that formed on his face. "Hey" he mentally hit his head on the walls. 'yeah, nice try harry, could you sound more idiotic?'

"Umm, would you happen to know why I am here?" he asked gently as he looked at his feet.

"I carried you here" Draco answered startling Harry.

"What?" Draco took a step towards him.

"Yeah, you were having a major break-down and Granger and the Weaslette couldn't calm you, so they asked for my help." Harry looked at Draco like he had grown another head.

"They asked for YOUR help?" Draco shrugged

"Well, sort of. I asked if I could help and they agreed."

"And why would you help me?" he asked. Draco bit his lip and Harry followed his movement licking his lips unconsciously, only then did he notice how close they got. Draco saw how flustered the raven was and smirked leaning down.

"Why wouldn't I help my favorite Gryffindor?" he whispered seductively in Harry's ear causing him to shiver. The blonde licked the smaller boys earlobe earning a soft whimper.

"Dr…Draco, what are you doing?" asked a very flushed Harry, their lips merely brushing. The blonde closed the distance and pressed his lips Harry's awaiting soft ones.

-Some other place-

In a dark room two hooded figures were standing in front of a truss of disheveled bodies.

"Did we kill them all?" asked the taller of them in a harsh tone.

"Yessss, jussst like the master assssked of us" the smaller one answered with a satisfied snake-like voice.

"Good, let's hide the bodies and make a plan for the last one."

And like that they proceeded to burn all the bodies and the building they were in along with them. They had to leave no traces. They didn't want to be suspected by the Ministry of Magic; they had to fulfill their Master's great plan. They had been punished because of Voldemort's mistake; he had been trusted with a mission and he failed. Failures weren't admitted. Along with him all the Death Eaters had been killed or took to Azkaban; also their Master's doing. They had only one Death Eater left to kill. He was a Death Eater but also the vampire King so it was harder. They had to be really careful so they needed to put the blame on someone, most likely the Ministry. They didn't want to anger his wife, Narcissa. In her younger years she had been an assassin, a really good one. They didn't want to anger her. They heard stories about her that weren't so pleasant.

They climbed on a hill far from the house and disappeared into thin air leaving a trail of black smoke behind them.

-Draco's pov-

He couldn't believe that he kissed Harry and it was for real, not in a dream. It had felt surreal, his soft lips, his angelic face, everything. All he wanted was to make sure his mate was okay; he didn't expect being caught sleeping. Then he lost control of his actions and ended kissing him. It was the time to make a move, he was pretty sure that he wouldn't be rejected, knowing that Harry unconsciously had accepted the bond. He felt it, even if it wasn't strong it was there. The right thing to do was to tell him everything, he was ready but he wasn't so sure about the raven. With everything that happened in his life, it may come like a burden to him and it was the last thing Draco wanted the mate thing to be. He had to spend some time with Harry, get to know him better. Draco sighed rubbing his temples; if he would have been human right now he most likely would have a headache. This situation really was stressful, lucky for him he was a vampire and vampires didn't feel pain.

He felt tired for he slept only one night since the war ended but his mind just seemed to wander to his raven and the kiss they shared. It was full of passion and the tingling he felt then was still lingering on his lips. He rested his head on his pillow and looked at the sky through the window; the stars were shining so bright but even on the sky he could see emerald eyes staring at him like they were reading in his soul. He closed his eyes and a small smile could be seen on his features. If anyone would have looked at him right now they would compare him with an angel.


	4. Chapter 4 first part

**I do not own these characters T_T**

**BoycottYourself: i hope i didn't make you wait long. yes they'll kiss and yes Harry will like it ^^**

**the second part...when i'll write it XD i just noticed i like changing the point of view pretty often :)))  
**

-Chapter 4 - the first part

Harry was sitting in the Common Room, on the couch near the crackling fire for what seemed like hours just staring a small smile lingered on his face and his eyes were twinkling with delight much like Dumbledore's used to, as he remembered this last week.

After they shared that kiss in the Infirmary, Harry's first one, they grew closer with each passing day. He was so happy, he now had everything he could've wished for…well, almost everything. It still pained him to think about Ron.

-Draco's pov-

He was reading a book near the fire-place actually he was deep in thought not bothering to see what book he was supposed to read. Obviously his thoughts wandered to his raven and this week. Harry discovered things about him and he discovered as well. It was the best week he could have hoped for. He felt truly complete. Well, almost since they weren't fully bonded yet.

Day 1

It was a sunny day as Harry sat outside watching the sky under a tree. He was almost falling asleep when he felt a presence approaching. He knew almost immediately even without looking who it was. He turned to meet Draco's grey gaze. Green met silver and time seemed to stop. He almost forgot how to breathe. He drowned himself in the pool of grey and just stared.

"Hey" Harry's soft voice broke the spell and everything returned to normal. Draco took a sit next to him under the tree.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" said the blond looking up at the sky.

"Thinking" Harry sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"About what?" Draco asked. Harry frowned a little showing his discomfort but the blond didn't seem to notice.

"My life." He answered truthfully, he had a feeling he could trust Draco, he obviously changed from the boy years ago.

"You can tell me." the sincerity in the blond's voice melted Harry's heart and crumbled the remaining walls surrounding his heart; he felt only anger, fear and sadness as he thought about his past and before he could stop himself he started telling Draco all about his life, from when he lived at the Dursley's until now. Draco ended up hugging him and whispering soothing words to calm his sobbing. They remained like that all the remaining of the day watching the sun set and when night came they had to part ways.

-Draco's pov-

It was a sunny day as Draco headed outside. Why you ask? Because he could feel that his mate was out and he wanted to spend time with him. Yeah, it was really dangerous of him to go out in the sun but he was surprised to discover that instead of burning to crisp he just felt an unpleasant tickling from the sun rays. He sighed in relief as he slowly approached the raven, who sat under a tree looking at the sky. As if he felt him, said raven turned to meet his gaze. Silver met green and time seemed to stop for them. They could see only each other and they could feel their hearts beat in unison as if they were one.

"Hey" Harry's soft voice caressed the blonde's ears and the spell was broken as everything came back to normal. Draco took a sit next to him.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" the blonde asked as he looked up at the sky.

"Thinking" Draco gazed at Harry just in time to see him pinch the bridge of his nose in distress, a soft smirk formed on the blonde's face.

"About what?" he asked even though he sensed Harry's discomfort that caused him to stiffen beside him. An awkward silence fell over them but Draco still waited for the answer. He knew that it wasn't good to bottle up your emotions from his experience plus the way Harry reacted made him really curious as to why.

"My life" the blonde frowned a little thinking that maybe it was a mistake to ask him but his curiosity got the better of him.

"You can tell me." He looked at Harry watching his expressions with amusement and a forming anger.

After a long silence Harry ended up telling all about his life, from the time spent at the Dursley's until now. Draco was silent throughout the story but ended up hugging the raven and trying to calm him down whispering soothing words. He made a mental note to punish those muggles really soon for hurting and abusing his little mate. They stayed like that enjoying each other's presence but when night came he decided it was time to part.

Day 2

Since the bodies from the Grand Hall were took by their families to have proper funerals, all the remaining students were now able to eat there. That's exactly why Harry was seated at the Gryffindor table alone. There weren't many children left since all of them went home, in fact Harry and two other were the only ones in the Grand Hall. The doors opened and through them came Draco. The raven looked at him a small smile gracing his features the moment he saw him. The blonde made his way to the table and took the seat opposite of Harry.

"Good morning Harry, how have you slept?" asked Draco as he took a sip of his pumpkin juice a disgusted look passed faintly on his face gone as soon as it came, but not without Harry noticing it.

"Very well, thank you, but you don't look like you have slept well at all." He said his voice filled with concern. Draco had dark circles, they were faint but with his pale skin you could see them. He smiled grateful for his small mates concern.

"So, what do you intend to do today?" he said changing the subject smoothly.

"Just stay in the Common room and relax. What about you?" he asked innocently.

"I have some things to take care of but if you don't mind I'll join you later." Harry beamed and Draco's heart fluttered.

"Would you? That'd be absolutely wonderful" he said excitedly.

After they left Great Hall parting Harry couldn't help but wonder what kind of things Draco had to take care of so, when he saw him head to the Forbidden Forest obviously his curiosity peaked and he followed him. He knew it was wrong but hey, that's why heroes are always in dangerous situations. He tried not to make any sounds but he accidentally stepped on a twig that snapped and he had to hide behind a tree so that Draco wouldn't see him.

-Draco's pov-

Ever since he walked outside Hogwarts and towards the Forbidden Forest he felt himself being followed. Oh well, the war ended just a few days ago and maybe he was being paranoid so he continued his walk. Once in the forest he let his vampire side take control but not before he heard a twig snap. He turned his head looking everywhere but didn't saw anything so he proceeded with the hunt. He smelt the air and heard a heartbeat not far away; actually it was right behind some trees ten or twenty meters from him. The scent was really addictive and somehow he knew it but his vampire side only knew that it was delicious. He licked his lips and turned around. He approached quietly hearing the heart beat a little faster. He rounded the tree and took hold of his prey. His blood red eyes looked into bright emerald ones. The emerald eyes widened and panic shot through them,

"Draco…" he whispered. Draco's eyes widened and he let go of Harry like he was burned. He couldn't believe what he was about to do. He crouched to the ground in a fetal position despair taking control of his mind and body.

"Draco, are you alright?" Harry came beside him and took him in a gentle embrace totally forgetting what said blonde was about to do. Blood red eyes looked at him guilty.

"I'm really sorry Harry, please forgive me." Draco clutched Harry's shirt like the world was about to end.

"It's okay, really please calm down." Harry assured Draco. The blonde took a deep breath filling his lungs with his mates' addictive scent. It seemed it was time to tell Harry everything.

"Harry, let's go inside. I need to explain things to you." he said in a serious tone as he got up and pulled Harry along with him heading to Hogwarts.

The walk back to the castle was silent as both of them were deep in thought; one thinking how the other would react when he would find out the truth and the other just wondering what the hell was Draco up to. They headed for the dungeons as they were the closer. Draco said the password and the door appeared before them.

"Do you think you are ready to face the truth about me?" Draco asked before entering the Common Room.

"Who do you think I am, I killed Voldemort for fucks' sake; sure I'm ready." Harry responded confidently. He took a seat on the green couch noticing how soft the fabric was and how comfy was.

"Okay, then I need to tell you from the very begging of my family's history." And so Draco started his families one hundred years of history. From his great grandfather Albeniz that was killed during the first Great War between werewolves and vampires to his father's father Balthazar that retired because he was sick of the war and to his Father, Lucius that ended the war with the werewolves and brought peace between the two species. Then he told Harry all about vampires' mates and finally he reveled that not only he, Draco, was a vampire but he was the Prince as well and that Harry was his mate. Harry looked at him transfixed.

-Harry's pov-

Never in his life would the thought of finding his true love occurred to him, but his soul-mate all together was really surreal. He knew that he had feelings for the blonde but he was sure that he wouldn't have to act upon them because firstly he heard that Draco wasn't gay and secondly he was certain that Pansy and Draco dated; his heart swelled with happiness but still everything moved to fast for his liking. Just some days ago they were sworn enemies and now he was Draco's mate? Wasn't Draco mad about this situation? It seemed that he knew this thing about him being his mate for a long time but why didn't he seem a little bit upset or did the blonde really have some feelings for him?

"Umm… Draco are you okay with it?" Harry decided that asking was the best decision.

-Draco's pov-

Draco looked nervously at anything apart from Harry.

He was surprised Harry asked him that. He half-expected some shouting, cursing maybe even some punching but never this question. What was he supposed to answer? Should he confess? But what if it was to sudden for Harry? Oh hell it was better to get this done with.

"Well, it's because for a long time I kind of…loved you." he whispered.

-Harry's pov-

Harry almost didn't catch the last words but as soon as his mind registered it a blank expression formed on his face. Draco was looking at him concerned but the raven didn't notice his mind to busy with two words 'loved you…loved you…Bloody hell he just confessed. What should I do? Oh my freaking God! I think I'm gonna faint. Harry pull yourself together, you need to say something..anything…anytime now.' His train of thoughts was interrupted by a really worried looking blonde.

"Harry, are you okay?" Harry looked at him oddly trying to form some words but nothing came from his mouth. 'Hell, I need to say something. Okay, deep breaths, calm down. It's now or never.'

He took a deep calming breath and just like that he felt better as Draco's scent filled his lungs. 'Yum, vanilla'.

"Draco… I…I am really happy and I like you too but I think that you know as well that everything is moving a little faster, we need to know more about each other. And yes, i accept the bond" If he wasn't on a couch he most likely would have collapsed as soon as the words left his mouth. A bright smile formed on Draco's face, unable to hide his feelings of happiness anymore. He caught Harry in his embrace, lifting him, twirling with him and laughing like a maniac. A happy maniac. Harry too, couldn't contain the small giggles that escaped at the vampire's happiness.

Day 3

It was almost noon when Harry woke up in Draco's arms in the slytherin Common room. Memories from yesterday came flooding through his mind. He looked at the sleeping boy next to him smiling gently. He really was happy even though they actually hold a civil conversation only two days ago and even if just yesterday he found out that he was Draco's mate. Since Sirius's death his life was just miserable but now a new ray of hope brightened his life.

Sadly, reality was a bitch; when Harry and Draco entered Great Hall together, hand in hand, Hermione followed by Ginny came and announced that the Weasley's funeral was held at 6 o'clock at the Burrow. The raven was surprised when he saw them as yesterday and the day before were locked in Hermione's room. They were a mess: disheveled hair, big bags under their bloodshot eyes, dark circles too and they seemed so broken and fragile that he really wanted to comfort them, but as soon as they gave him the information they were gone probably heading to their room to cry or prepare for the funeral. He sat at the slytherin table, sadness written all over his face. Draco drew circles on his hand with his thumb trying to calm him and was sending calming thoughts through the bond. Fortunately it was working. They ate in silence, neither knowing what to say and then they went separate ways to their rooms to get ready for the funeral. Harry took a long shower to calm his nerves for the funeral, when he entered his room again he found Draco waiting for him on the bed.

"How did you get in here?" he asked with amusement.

"I have my ways." Draco looked at him and smirked a little. He approached the raven slowly and caressed his face with his thumbs. The other boy leaned into the touch and a small sigh escaped his lips. The blonde leaned down and put a chaste kiss on the others parted lips. Soon the chaste kiss transformed in a mind-blowing one as Harry put his hands around the blonde's neck, Draco's tongue licked his lower lip and the raven opened his mouth willingly; they battled for dominance which the blonde won easily. He tasted the raven's sweet cavern, memorizing it. They didn't part for the needed air, both becoming addicted with each other's taste.

FF to the funeral (they'll have many other occasions to make-out don't worry)

Harry stood near the coffin looking at the peaceful looking boy that was once his best friend. A single tear rolled down his cheek.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I'll miss you mate." He said as he put the rose he had in his hand on the casket and went to say good-bye to the other Weasley's. At the end of the religious service he was heartbroken, he leaned onto Draco searching support and he was given. It was another one of the saddest day of his life. He went to hug Hermione and Ginny; both were dressed in black dresses and black shoes. Their faces were tear-stained. He couldn't bear look at them but he faced them and hugged them and they hugged back desperate as well for some comfort. Draco stood behind him sending once again happy thoughts, calming ones through the bond trying desperately to calm his mate. Harry stayed like that, hugging them, a long time. When they parted they were breathing rapidly and they had more tears in their eyes.

He took his time when looking through his former house, the Burrow. Everything looked like when he left one year ago. He felt really guilty for taking Ron and Hermione with him then, wishing they would've stayed behind and be with their families, but he knew it was futile. They were both as stubborn as him. He looked from a room to another room memories flooding through his mind. Happy memories. Sunny days.


End file.
